Your mine
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: An ItachixSakura one-shot. "I don't know why my foolish Otouto didn't accept you, your so adorable when you have fear in your eyes" said a soft velvet voice behind her. Mature for language and LEMON. You've been warned.


**First one-shot I've wrote so go easy on me please.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Sakura walked back to her apartment after a whole day of work. Her pink hair blowing in the wind behind her as it got darker and the wind started to pick up.

As Sakura walked to her apartment she sensed a presence she had only felt once before but she couldn't quite place it. Sakura opened her door and walked to her room, she undressed and got into the shower.

Once she got dressed into a pink silk gown at mid thigh length. She walked out the bathroom and headed to bed. But before she got to the bed she felt a kunai at her neck and someone wrap a hand around her waist.

She gasped as she felt a breath in her ear. She stiffened when she heard a soft chuckle in her ear.

"I don't know why my foolish Otouto didn't accept you, your so adorable when you have fear in your eyes" said a soft velvet voice behind her.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered terrified.

Once again she heard a chuckle, "Oh come on Sakura, how could you forget Sasuke's aniki", he replied seductively.

Sakura's eyes widened and as a gasp came from her.

"I-I-Itachi?" fear evident from that one name.

"Hn" Itachi moved his hand from her waist to the hem of her gown and began sliding his hand up her thigh, Sakura tilted her head back onto his shoulder and let out soft moan.

Itachi smirked at the sound and removed the kunai and threw it on the ground . He then turned her to face him and pushed her back till she hit the bed and fell onto it, Itachi moved her more onto the bed and straddled her hips.

sakura looked at Itachi while h began to slowly lean closer but he stopped an inch away from her lips and moved to whisper in her ear. Sakura stiffened again and tried to push him off her but he only grabbed both her hands in one of his and held them above her head.

Itachi placed his free hand on her thigh and moved his hand in circles brushing his finger tips on the soft delecate looking skin. "Don't resist me Sakura, I know you want this" he whispered low and seductively in her ear.

The only response Sakura gave was a soft whimper. Itachi moved to her neck and began kissing, biting and sucking leaving hickeys on her neck. Sakura tried to stop from moaning but the pleasure was to much, especially when his tongue ran over the sensitive part between her neck and collar bone. She had never felt this feeling before and now she didn't want him to stop, even if it felt wrong she felt so right.

Itachi began to lift the hand on her thigh to start lifting up her gown and removed it over her head. Once the gown we off he threw it in a random direction and was amazed at the perfectly toned and shaped feminine figure beneath him, curves in all the right places and firm stomach. This was a body any female would die to have. breasts full and round, nipple pink and erect.

A smirk spread acroos Itachi's face at this and moved down to her lips. At first it was just a quick tender kiss than when she finally started returning the kiss he let his tongue slide over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave gladly. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but of courseItachi won as he let his tongue explore her hot cavern.

He then proceeded to kiss down her neck to the valley between her breasts before taking the left breast in his mouth, still using one hand to hold both hers above her head, he moved his right hand to play with her other breast.

Sakura tilted her head back and arche slightly into him as he sucked and bit hard on her nipple, moaning a gasp as he started to move his right hand down her stomach to finger her panty line. He removed his left hand from both of hers and she immediately moved both hands into his hair untying the band holding his hair together allowing it to cascade down his lean back and shoulders. But was forced to place her hands back above her head to grip onto the head of the bed when she hadn't realised Itachi moving down lower and slip off her panties, until he had placed a finger between her folds and started to move around slowly before sliding that finger inside her dripping heat.

Sakura let out a loud moan as he began pumping his finger slowly before inserting another finger and began pumping a bit faster before adding a third digit. Sakura was moaning loudly and her breath laboured when she felt the pleasure building up.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum" Sakura panted.

"Come for me my cherry blossom" Itachi whispered seductively and as if right on cue the pleasure built up and snapped as sakura reared her head back gripping the head board with both hands so tightly her knuckles were turning white whilst arching her back half moaning and screaming out Itachi's name.

Itachi proceeded to move his head down between her legs and began to lick up all her delicious cum, before sucking and licking her nub. Sakura not having come down from her high withered in pleasure screaming as she reached her second orgasm that night, licking up the rest of her cum. As she came down from her high Itachi stripped himself of his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance.

Sakura took in his large size with wide eyes but that soon ended when she was forced deeper into the bed with Itachi straddling her hips and his big and incredibly hard cock slowly easing its way in her wet dripping pussy. She let out a cry of pain as he broke her barrier and stilling his movements to allow her to ajust to his size. Sakura finally calmed down and bucked her hips into his signalling Itachi to continue. Sakura moaned as he bgan to pull out slowly before smashing back in.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be begging for more just for the feeling of my cock inside your hot pussy, my sexy blossom" Itachi's velvet voice sounded pleasurably in her ear.

Sakura moaned louder as he pounded into her hard and fast.

"HARDER! Ahhhh...FASTER!" she screamed.

Itachi complied, each time pounding hard enough to make the head board smash into the wall. Sakura started screaming as Itachi hit her sensitive spot continuously.

"AH! O-Oh m-my god! Fuck yes Itachi, I'M GONNA CUM! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHH! Sakura screamed as her third orgasm hit her hard, back arched perfectly hands gripping the head board. Itachi grunted as her walls constricted around his hard cock and reaching his own orgasm filled her with his cum before slowly pulling out causing her more pleasure from the slow motion that she gribbed the head board harder, than collapsing next to her before pulling her close and under the covers.

"Oh my god, that felt so good" Sakura whispered weakly.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself" he replied. Sakura being pressed up against his chest began to fall asleep, but before she could she heard Itachi whisper in her ear.

"Your mine"

The sun rays of the morning had woken her up to an empty bed, suddenly her heart sank at the thought that he only used her. Sakura had gone to get up when a flash of black had caught her eye. By the window a crow with peircing red eyes stared at her but what then caught her attention was the red note around its leg.

Sakura walked over and opened the window and took the letter from the bird, unwrapping it, it read:

_Dear Sakura_

_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night as much as I did, I'll be back tonight to finish what I started._

_You are mine now and only mine, I'll be keeping my eyes on you y using my crows._

_From Itachi_

_p.s see you tonight_

Sakura looked up at the crow and smiled before it flew off. Turning around she headed for the shower before she started her duty at the hosptial.

Once she was decent she headed towards the hospital only to notice the same black crow with peircing red eyes in a near-by tree watching her every move.

She was inwardly laughing, when she reached the hosptial. All she could say was that she couldn't wait for night to come.

**Well how was it. Let me know what your thoughts are please...All you have to do is click review.**


End file.
